Life after the Mess
by GrayonGreen
Summary: It's basically a fic on all the characters lives now that the wars are over.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

Am I seeing this wrong? This can't be right.

"Oh no no no no no no no no-"

"No what?"

Percy asked me.

"P-Percy," I stammered, "Um, I, uh, I need to talk to you.

"What did I do?" He asked nervously.

I laughed, "Percy, I think we both contributed to this one."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

I took the pregnancy test out of my back pocket, and reluctantly handed it to him.

He stared at it.

"So you're..."

I laughed dryly, "Pregnant Percy. Yeah."

"Oh my gods," he whispered.

"Percy I'm-"

And then he was hugging me tightly.

I pulled out of his grip.

"Percy, what if we're not ready for this? We're only 23! We have no idea how to take care of a child! What if-"

Percy shook his head.

"Oh, Beth. You'll make a great mother."

I smiled.

"And I'm elated that you're the father."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

"I- I don't want to tell anyone." Annabeth told me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's just, I think that everyone would think that we're too young. Chiron would disaprove, and I really love your mother, Perce. I don't want her to be mad. Just... just until it starts getting obvious, okay?"

I took her into my arms and held her tight.

"When did you find out?"

"About, three weeks ago."

"How far are you?"

"About six weeks."

"So, you were basically pregnant for almost a whole month without even knowing it?"

"I was afraid of being pregnant. I didn't want to take the test."

I kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait." I told her.

"For me to be screaming and breaking your fingers while I give birth?"

"You know it."

She laughed and kissed me sweetly.

Piper POV

Jason and I were laying in his bed, just enjoying each others presence.

"Do you think Annabeth's been acting weird, lately?" I asked him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"She hasn't been training lately, and she's been really jumpy. Like, yesterday, I found her watching some of the little kids train, and I tapped her shoulder to get her attention, and she yelled."

Jason shrugged.

"Something is always going on with her and Percy."

I sighed.

"But I think its someting big this time."

"Come on, Pipes. Don't worry about it."

I frowned, but dropped the subject.

Leo POV

Calypso and I sat on a work table in Bunker 9, kissing passionately.

In between kisses, I kept saying, "I love you." And then our lips met again.

I said, "I love you," once more, but Calypso stopped my lips from meeting hers again.

She looked down.

"Do you really love me?"

I lifted her chin up and stared right into her eyes.

"More than anything." I told her.

Her eyes began welling up with tears.

"Oh, gods Leo. I'm pregnant, alright! Please don't leave me. I know how this goes. We're 20 years old! That's too young. Please, just... just don't leave!"

She began to sob.

I took her into my arms and stroked her hair.

"I would never leave you. Cally, I love you. More than anything. Plus, I think it'll be interesting to see a little mini me running around. And, if it helps, we don't have to tell anyone."

She laughed dryly.

"I'm showing, Leo."

"What?! That means your like, what? Three months along already!" I said.

"I- I was afraid to tell you. I found out when I was one month along. I... I just thought you'd leave me."

"Well... just wear my camp shirts for now, okay?" I told her.\

"Yeah, okay."

I kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, Leo."

"Love you, too, Sunshine."


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso POV

Wearing one of Leo's shirts, and some jean shorts that now barely fit, I walked towards Percy and Annabeth's house in New Greece. Leo and I lived in Bunker 9 now, since he fixed it up.

Anyway, I knocked on the door of Percy and Annabeth's beautiful home.

Annabeth answered, and I asked, "Uh, hi, Annabeth. Is Percy here?"

She shook her head.

"He's tuoring some Marine Biology lab."

"Well, that's good, because I came to talk to you."

"Okay, come on in."

Annabeth and I sat on the couch sipping on hot cocoa. I sat cross legged, staring down at my legs as we drank.

I set my cup on a coaster, and met her eyes.

They looked concerned.

"Calypso, what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I- I'm gonna be a mother at 20 years old. I don't know anything about raising a child! What am I gonna do? I'm showing, none of my stupid clothes fit right anymore! Oh, gods. Annabeth please help me!" I cried, covering my face with my hands.

Ananbeth just stared at me in complete shock.

"I- I'm pregnant too." Annabeth stuttered.

I looked up at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "But I'm guessing your farther along than I am."

"About three months."

"Geez. Six weeks."

I giggled. Annabeth was sure making me feel a lot better.

"So, would it be okay if I told Leo? About your pragnancy, I mean."

"If I can tell Percy."

"Only Percy."

"Then only Leo."

"Deal."

That's when Percy walked through the door.

"What's a deal?" he asked.

"Oh, um, she'll tell you, as soon as I am far, far away from here. I have to go tell Leo!"

Percy POV

Calypso sprinted out the door.

"What deal?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well, don't freak out."

"I won't freak out. Why would I?"

"Calypso's preggo."

"What? Like the sauce?"

"No, Seaweed Brain. She's three months pregnant."

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"That's awful!" I cried.

"What? Why?"

"Because they're going to have a child before us, now!"

"Oh, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
